


sometimes you just gotta chill.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: ...support!, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, also lukas doesn't get it but he loves philip so, me falling down a hole of obsession with food network shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Sometimes, Philip gets like this - shaky and jittery and doesn't want to be touched, but other times, all he wants is Lukas' arms.Lucas is careful not to push him too far.
Relationships: Philip Shea/Lukas Waldenbeck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	sometimes you just gotta chill.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gifset of them and it just reminded me of how much I love these two and want to write a little fic for them! I hope anyone who still likes them, likes this!

"...it's the way her eyes were, 'Kas, she was just..." Sometimes, Philip gets like this and he, well, they joke after that he "spazzes" out but he can tell by the gentle well of tears brimming those wide sweet eyes that Philip feels a panic begin to leach over him. 

His bouncing around their living room is another indicator that Philip is beyond stressed at this incident, which does not surprise Lukas but makes him a little weary. He has always wondered just how much has happened to Philip when around drugs and alcohol but when he goes to ask, he regrets it almost immediately. 

Even if the words never make it over the curve of his lips, he still feels bad for thinking about it. 

_It's **his** trauma, Lukas, _Rose had advised, ever levelheaded and reasonable when he had gone to her to talk about the day Philip had spent curled up in bed just staring into space, _If he wants to open up to you, he will. You have to wait._

Though Rose is ever reasonable and he is so grateful that not only he has managed to have a friendship with her but so has Philip, he also knows this panic of Philip's had begun when Rose insisted her and his boyfriend go to a party but she had gotten a bit too drunk and Philip had to wrestle her into a ride home. 

He knows the bit of rage he feels build at her makes no sense, considering she doesn't know everything and it's a small stupid teenager incident but Philip's mind had associated it with a harder time. 

Lukas knows he loved his mom, had met her and adored her too but he cannot imagine some of the things Philip went through because of her addiction. 

"...absolutely wasted?" he suggests, voice gentle and Philip's pacing pauses for him to glance up at Lukas with wide brown eyes like he just remembered his boyfriend's presence in their apartment. 

He nods and just murmurs, "Absolutely wasted." 

The words are quiet and his eyes go unfocused again, far away and Philip is haunted by a lot for a boy so young. Sometimes, Philip gets like this - shaky and jittery and doesn't want to be touched, but other times, all he wants is Lukas' arms.

Lucas is careful not to push him too far. 

He makes a clicking noise that makes his boyfriend look back at him and he lifts one of the throw blankets Helen bought them to drape over them, making sure not to sound too mad and keep his voice gentle, "Do you wanna cuddle?" 

Philip's head tilts, eyes still looking disoriented and not quite the brightness Lukas had fallen in love with but a confused vulnerability that he will love all the same. _Every single part of you, I am in love with,_ he had murmured in Philip's ear as they slept in their bed last night, even though their room was still littered with moving boxes. 

Philip nods suddenly and his pretty pink lips perk up into a bit of a smile, his eyes are starting to look more grounded and it's very calming. He slinks over to sit in Lukas' lap and his presence is warm, pressure gentle but reassuring and steady - Lukas could live like this for the rest of his life. 

He shifts a bit to grab the remote after tucking the blanket over both of them and asks, voice a cradle, "Wanna watch some people fucking kick Bobby Flay's ass?" 

This makes Philip giggle and he nods enthusiastically, "Oh, hell yeah." 

Sure, sometimes he doesn't get the things Philip does or the way he reacts to things but he loves Philip through it and well, as the Front Bottoms once said, _and if you need a little sunshine, you can borrow some of mine._

He'll always be there to support Philip. Always. 

And maybe, he should talk about the 'not getting drunk in front of Philip' rule wit Rose again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing Eyewitness fic in 2020? More likely than you think! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
